Save me
by ManaNeasBrotherWalker
Summary: So hi again. This is my second story. I let one of my friends read a rough draft of this. I changed a shit load of stuff in it. So yeah. Enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

Allen rubbed his golems head. He felt tears roll down his face. They were plump, thick ones. Today one of the finder's threw Allen's stuff on purpose into the river while komui and Lavi who was accompanying him laughed lightly. When they got to they're Hotel they refused to let Allen into the room Lavi and the finder stayed in. Allen had bought his own room. The only cloths he had were the ones on his body and of course his coat. Tim was confused, flying away from Allen, which made Allen curl into a ball crying "why? Why me?" He asked the golem, his only "friend" left who was sleeping. Allen sobbed hard into one of the pillows. Lavi walked by grinning. Good. He was glad the new coming cursed brat was upset. He went back to the room that the finder and him shared, telling the female finder that he was crying. She smirked, dressing in her pajamas.

Allen had cried himself to sleep, like normal curling into the sheets hugging the pillow.

In the morning Lavi and the female finder came to Allen's room, opening his room door pouring cold water on the Allen. He looked up at the smirking idiots, holding tears back. They then yanked him out roughly tossing him on the floor. Allen started crying running out of the room. Lavi and the finder just plainly laughed. Allen gripped his left arm crying hard. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, pulling out his allergy medicine and overdosing on it. He did this often. He sat in the Alleyway for a few hours, high as hell. He finally came down around 5:30 pm by puking. He puked for ten minutes straight. He gave a sigh, returning to the hotel room He was staying in. When he went in, he felt his stomach drop. Lavi and the finder were having sex on his bed. Lavi glared, making a hissing sound at Allen "piss off you cursed brat" Allen stared at them, eyes watering. Lavi grew angrier "piss off you annoying bitch" Allen started crying slamming the door and running off. He didn't know we're to go . Or what to do. "It hurts" He cried grabbing his chest. "It hurts so much" tears flooded down his face. Even though Lavi hated Allen, Allen had deep feelings for lavi. But those feeling were crushed. Allen cried hard. He was glared at as he rushed through town. He cried "Lavi I thought we had something" Allen whimpered. The female and Lavi smiled kissing each other, done with the sex and watching Allen run down the street heart broken and upset. Allen ran into the side of a building crying, injuring his arm. It bleed but Allen could careless. His heart was broken. Screw repairing it. Lavi mindlessly crushed Allen in front of him. Someone freaked out calling for a ambulance, which arrived quickly taking Allen away. Allen held his arm as the ambulance speed through the town. Allen felt his stomach turn rapidly. Just as rapidly as the ambulance made sharp turns. He lunged forward a few times but was able to keep it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There finished with chapter two. -.- sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been busy with school and shit… and my computer was taken away for a few and I didn't feel like using my phone to write the second chapter of this. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I'm not really like here today so yeah. Bear with me. Also sorry this chapters short. I'll try to make them longer….

When Allen woke up he wasn't in the hospital. He still was sick and he was still trying to regain his consciousness. He felt a cold hand on his head "Damn it Usagi, you know better than to beat the fucking kid up" the voice belonged to a man. He had long slick, navy blue hair. It was pinned back in a bun. The man noticed him awaken and smirked "sleeping beauty awakes, eh?" he asked, joking. Allen gave a light blush as he heard the man say that. Allen started to remember slightly that the navy haired male was from the order. "K Kanda?" Allen said in confusion. He always thought of kanda as an asshole who made everyone suffer his wrath. But deep inside Allen knew that his heart wasn't all cold. Kanda pulled Allen close hugging Allen. He started to notice that they weren't in public. They were somewhere in the woods. This is why kanda was treating him this way. Even still wouldn't kanda beat him up and such? Allen just sighed keeping his coat on tight so kanda wouldn't see his whip and cut marks. He sighed rubbing them slightly. Kanda looked at Allen somewhat confused and smirked rubbing Allen's head, smirking more "don't worry I've already seen em" kanda said with a light smile. Allen's stomach turned "y you did?" he asked. Kanda just smirked more petting Allen's head. Allen blushed hiding his face in his hands. Kanda watched Allen do this sighing "you're scared" he said softly. Allen felt the man pity him 'what does kanda want from me' he asked himself looking at the male. Kanda just grinned softly like Lavi would around females. A clump of hair fell into the younger males face. Kanda pushed it away sighing and picked the scared boy up. Allen fidgeted embarrassed "k kanda I I know how to w walk ya know" Allen said quickly trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Kanda just watched the extremely embarrassed boy fidget around "stop moving damn it. If you really want embarrassing ill push you around in something like a grocery cart" kanda snapped lightly making Allen stop moving so rapidly

Allen pouted slightly. He was back in komui's office with Lavi again. Except this time both Allen and Lavi were covered in river water, along with the female finder. Komui sighed roughly "I can't have you two acting up like this. " he sighed as the two looked away from each other. Kanda on the other hand was in the room just in a corner, wet as well but not to wet. He had been in a boat behind the idiots.


End file.
